


Undercover Serenade

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Matt needs a second opinion on some love songs he's writing. Clearly he needs Tai to lend an ear.





	Undercover Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Songs in order of appearance:  
> "Love Sick" by SHINee  
> "Only U" by VIXX  
> "Paintme" by MAMAMOO  
> "OVERCOME" by NU'EST  
> "Love Like You" by Rebecca Sugar  
> "Something About Us" by Daft Punk

[Hey, you free right now?]

(For what?)

[I've got a new song and I need a second opinion]

Tai had give him a lot of grief about it ("You want myyyy opinion? Has hell frozen over?") but Matt let it roll off him easily for once. He truly needed Tai's thoughts on his new music and he was the only one who could help. And it had all been TK's idea to be honest. After finally admitting to himself that he had a crush on Tai, he confided in his brother.

"Why don't you write him a love song?", was TK's strongest piece of advice.

If you asked anyone but Matt, the best advice was to just tell Tai how he felt without the subterfuge but he wasn't entertaining that idea. There was no way he could say it straight to his face. But maybe if it was in song form...

"Alright, lay it on me", Tai said, getting comfortable on the couch in Matt's living room.

Matt rolled his eyes as he prepared his acoustic guitar. "It's a slow love ballad, so I won't be 'laying' anything on you."

"Shouldn't you get Mimi or Sora on this? Girls are so much better at the romance and lovey-dovey stuff", Tai pointed out. Sora literally owned the crest of love.

"Just shut up and listen", Matt said before strumming a few cords and starting the song.

_You're so pretty, do you know?_   
_You're still my everything in my life_   
_How many years has it been?_   
_You kept joked around, saying I was like a brother_   
_But you changed and now you're mine_

This song was about Matt's desires. Of wanting Tai to be his in every sense of the word. It was a hope he had held close to his heart that he had very little faith in actualizing.

"So it's a song about liking someone for so long and they brother-zoned you? Bro-zoned? But then they realize their feelings and now you're dating?"

"Yeah, something like that", Matt answered.

"Dude, being bro-zoned must suck", Tai snickered.

"You have no idea."

* * *

Tai didn't know how it happened, but suddenly he became Matt's go-to guy for hearing new lyrics. He didn't mind it. Matt had a nice voice, not that he'd ever admit it outside a court of law. And it nice having a private performance. If he tried, it was easy for him to imagine Matt was serenading him.

_You are in every word I say, yeah_   
_You spill out in every word I say, yeah_   
_'What do I like to do?'_   
_'What is a normal day for me?'_   
_It's hard for me to answer_   
_Those typical questions_   
_Because my answer is you_

What he wouldn't give to actual be in Matt's thoughts that often. But Tai had listened to him play and perform and go from humming a melody to a full fledged song to know that most times he didn't have anyone in mind when writing. It had been especially apparent when he wrote a break-up song about hating one's ex after ending things with Sora.

Tai and everyone else knew the break-up had been mutual and amicable. So clearly, despite the emotions put into those words, they couldn't possibly ever be based on real life.

"So?"

"It was good. A little on the obsessive side though."

* * *

_Keep painting me_   
_With more memories_   
_Hurry and paint me_   
_With only your scent_   
_So it can't be erased_   
_So no one else but you_   
_Can draw in my heart_

It was a song about how being with Tai had marked him in the way an artist marked a blank canvas. Of course, Matt didn't think of himself as a empty before meeting Tai. But since then he'd had the biggest impact on Matt's life. Most significant events could be traced back to him. And he wanted more. He wanted Tai to paint over his old self so that he could forget the sad and angry person he used to be.

"It sounds like you want this person to become more important than they already are", Tai commented.

Matt shook his head. "I want them to understand how important they already are", he clarified. "I want them to know they hold the brush that paints over my heart."

* * *

Tai was starting to wonder if Matt was coming up with a whole album of love songs. Was he trying to make a backlog so he could go back to emo stuff and have happier stuff stashed away? Or maybe he really was in love and was trying to come up with the perfect confession song. He watched Matt's back as he stood in front of the stove.

He hadn't been acting any differently. Then again, there had been no indication when he and Sora got together. It just sorta happened. And then it sorta ended. Maybe that was why they broke up.

"Here", Matt said, placing the fried rice in front of tie. A perfect looking egg sat on top. Matt had been paying Tai in food which suited him just fine. As he dug in, Matt got his guitar and began to play.

_Everyone tells me_   
_That my words and face are cold_   
_But because of your smile, I am melting_   
_Sometimes, when you look tired_   
_I'll sing you this song_

Tai was stuffing his face but his ears were open and listening and imagining Matt actually singing a song to him after a particularly exhausting soccer practice. He'd be healed immediately.

_If I'm with you, I can go anywhere_   
_I have nothing to fear_   
_I like it, I keep getting courage because of you_

Matt had locked eyes with him now and Tai nearly choked on his rice. If he didn't know better, he'd think that the song was actually about him. Tai cleared his throat and gulped down some water.

"Do you have to look into my eyes when you sing like that?", he asked. If Matt kept doing it, Tai wasn't sure what he'd do.

"That's how it's sung", Matt said.

"You look into a single person's eyes in the crowd? I call BS."

"Call it whatever you want", Matt shrugged.

* * *

_I always thought I might be bad_   
_Now I'm sure that it's true_   
_'cause I think you're so good_   
_And I'm nothing like you_

_Look at you go_   
_I just adore you_   
_I wish that I knew_   
_What makes you think I'm so special_

"You don't really think that, do you?", Tai asked when the song finished. This time Matt really looked like the lyrics were personal and like he really felt that way about himself.

"It's...kind of true", Matt admitted.

"If the person you love can't see how amazing you are, they don't deserve you."

"...Tai..."

"I-I mean. You're a good-looking guy, alright? And you've got a nice voice and you're a nice person. It should be easy for anyone to see what makes you great."

Tai was blushing and Matt was blushing and neither really knew what to say next so Matt just went for it because really what did he have to lose at this point besides his dignity? That went out the window whenever Tai was concerned.

"I wrote this next one with you specifically in mind", he began. "It's what went through my mind whenever we were facing an enemy and I got the sense that this could really be our last moment together."

Tai wanted to say something in reply; to say that he had those thoughts sometimes too. But that right now they were alive and that was what mattered. But Matt started the song and Tai listened to his friend speak his heart and mind.

_It might not be the right time_   
_I might not be the right one_   
_But there's something about us I want to say_   
_Cause there's something between us anyway_

_I might not be the right one_   
_It might not be the right time_   
_But there's something about us I've got to do_   
_Some kind of secret I will share with you_

_I need you more than anything in my life_   
_I want you more than anything in my life_   
_I'll miss you more than anyone in my life_   
_I love you more than anyone in my life_

Matt finished the song with a sigh and a tentative look in Tai's eyes. Tai was frozen. Matt loved him. Was he looking too deeply into this? Could it just be friendship? But it didn't seem so. It seemed like a different kind of love.

"All the songs you've been making me listen to...", Tai said.

Matt nodded in confirmation. "They've all been for you."

Tai shot out of his seat and lunged for Matt, wrapping his arms around his neck and crushing their lips together. It took Matt everything to keep from falling out of his chair and not scold Tai for the potential damage to his guitar.

"You idiot", Tai said when he broke away. "Why couldn't you just tell me?"

"Like you didn't enjoy the private serenade", Matt said while rolling his eyes.

"And privately should be the only time I hear those songs. You're not allowed to play them in public."

"What if I dedicate the set to you?"

"I could be persuaded then", Tai surrendered, absolutely too giddy to really deny Matt anything. Matt loved him and he loved Matt. He moved away just long enough so that Matt could set his guitar down.

"Alright then, from now on, you gotta stop talking down about yourself in your songs. And make them happier. You should be over the moon now that you know your love is requited."

"Noted", Matt said. He had no choice but to give his music a more lighthearted twinge because he felt lighter.

"And you don't have to give me food as payment anymore. From now on, instead of a friend tax it's a b-boyfriend tax. You pay me in kisses", Tai looked away as he said that, a little embarrassed by his own boldness.

Matt just smirked, not going to let Tai run away from his own words. "I think I'll start right now."


End file.
